Frostfell Vendor Items
The items listed below are sold by both Giggawat Gigglegibber at and Garsleblat Gigglegibber at . *The items sold by both of these merchants is identical and includes the tradeskill recipes, a variety of smaller house items for general event-themed decorating (e.g. Cheerless Snowwoman, garland, decorative gift packages), and some snow globes once given out by Santa Glug. *See Gerbi Frostfoot for a different selection of items that sell for Frozen Token of E'ci only. *The keys needed to unlock chests and craft Frostfell Crafting Stations are not sold by these merchants, but only available while in the crafting instance for the quest, Frostfell Decoration Committee: Permafrost! Appearance Gear Cloaks *Decorative Frostfell Wrap (cloak) - :All of the following sell for 1 Frozen Token of E'ci *Frostfell Cloak *Celebrator's Festive Gift-Wrap (cloak) *Celebrator's Festive Wrap (cloak) *Decorative Frostfell Wrap (cloak) Casual Clothing The following sell for *Her Festive Clothes *Her Frostfell Clothes *His Festive Clothes *His Frostfell Clothes Caps and Hats All of the following sell for *Blue Frostfell Elf Cap *Coal Dusted Frostfell Elf Cap *Green Frostfell Elf Cap *Pink Frostfell Elf Cap *Purple Frostfell Elf Cap *Red Frostfell Elf Cap *Tanned Frostfell Elf Cap :All the following sell for 1 Frozen Token of E'ci *Cap of Frostfell Cheer *Green starry Frostfell elf cap House Items Bows *Gold Frostfell Bow - *Green Frostfell Bow - *Red Frostfell Bow - Stockings The following sell for : *Mended Green Frostfell Stocking *Mended, Red and Gold Frostfell Stocking *Mended, Red Frostfell Stocking Candles *Norrathian Holiday Candles - All of the following sell for : *Prefabricated Festive Frostfell Candles *Prefabricated Glorious Frostfell Candles *Prefabricated Merry Frostfell Candles *Prefabricated Regal Frostfell Candles *Somber Frostfell Candles *Stately Frostfell candles Sconces All of the following sell for : *Prefabricated Festive Frostfell Sconce *Prefabricated Glorious Frostfell Sconce *Prefabricated Merry Frostfell Sconce *Prefabricated Regal Frostfell Sconce Decorations and Garland The decorations are all hanging items, similar to those one might hang om a real-world tree. They sell for 1 Frozen Token of E'ci *Blue Glass Bauble *Green Glass Bauble *Red Glass Bauble :Garland - in order to purchase either of these you must unlock them by completing specific achievements *Festive Pine Garland - requires completion of Frostfell Feast Delights *Festive Pine Swag - requires completion of Handcrafted Gifts to Give Food :Some food items are identical to crafted items *Premixed Mama's Eggnog - *Plate of Frostfell Candies - *Plate of Fruitcake - *Instant Gigglegibber Cranberry Sauce - Gift Boxes *Blue and White Frostfell Gift Box - *Blue Frostfell Gift Box - *Green Frostfell Gift Box - *Leather Wrapped Prefabricated Gift Boxes *Purple Wrapped Prefabricated Gift Boxes *Red and Gold Frostfell Gift Box - *Red and White Frostfell Gift Box - *Red Frostfell Gift Box - *Small Red and Gold Prefabricated Present - *Small Stack of Prefabricated Presents - *Stack of Prefabricated Presents - Music Boxes The following both sell for 3 Frozen Token of E'ci *Faydark Melody music box *Evil Dirge music box Miscellaneous *Decorative Frostfell Greeting Card - *Festive Gigglegibber Tapestry - 2 Frozen Token of E'ci *Frostfell Shopping Bag - - this holds only event-themed crafting resources *Ratonga Tree Topper Plushie - a very special angel plushie Snowmen :The plushies are significantly smaller than the regular snowmen *Prefabricated Snow Man Plushie - *Prefabricated Snow Woman Plushie - The following sell for *Prefabricated Snowman *Prefabricated Snowwoman *Joyless Snowman *Cheerless Snowwoman Snowglobes All snowglobes are *Claymore Snowglobe *Darklight Palace Snowglobe *Dethknell Citadel Snowglobe *Frostfell Tree Snowglobe *Grand Gates to Gorowyn Snowglobe *Kelethin Snowglobe *Maj'Dul Snowglobe *Nektropos Castle Snowglobe *Qeynos Castle Snowglobe *Temple of Cazic-Thule Snowglobe *The Drafling Snowglobe *The Lavastorm Snowglobe *Village of Shin Snowglobe Recipes All of these sell for :Clothing, shields, appearance weapons *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make II *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make III *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make IV *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make V *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make VI *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make VII *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make VIII *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make IX *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make X *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make XI *Frostfell Outfits You Can Make XII :House Items *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts II *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts III *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts IV *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts V *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts VI *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts VII *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts VIII *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts IX *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts X *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts XI *Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts XII : *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell II *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell III *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell IV *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell V - *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell VI *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell VII *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell VIII *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell IX *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell X *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell XI *Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell XII